If I Die Young
by xfairyonacid
Summary: What if Elena did die? How would everyone cope? These are the questions I answer in this horrific story of loosing Elena Gilbert.


If I Die Young

_A/N: This might have been used a lot but I don't care! I want to do this, I've seen it all over Youtube. DELENA! 33 Yes, I am a full on Delena supporter. On with this:_

Summary: What if Damon was too late to save Elena from the car crash? What if the accident killed Elena? How would Mystic Falls cope with a loss of Elena Gilbert?

Damon gulped another glass of whiskey down. It was the only way to ease the pain. He cared for her. And he lost her. The memories flashed in his mind when he closed his eyes, no matter how much he drank.

Elena was in that car crash and she died. When he appeared there, he pulled her out under the toppled over car, that once had belonged to her. Hearing closely, he was angered by what he had found. There was no pulse. No pulse meaning she had no life. That night, Damon held Elena in his arms on the side of the road. Soon, the police had arrived. They investigated the scene before they had Elena sent to the hospital. Damon knew it was no use, he already knew she was dead. They had taken him to the station, to interrogate him. He told them of what he knew and let him go.

He went straight to Mystic Grill, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Elena, his mind whispered. He shook his head and lifted his arm for the bartender to attend to his needs. "Another," He mumbles, pushing his glass to the man. The bartender gives him a worried look but obeying his wishes. He grabs another bottle and pours, sliding it over to Damon. Looking into the beverage, Damon tried to blink away tears. He had loved her, it was hard to believe but he did. He pulls the glass to his lips and swallows the contents, this was the only way he knew now. He was miserable, miserable without Elena by his side.

Damon couldn't take in any longer, her leaves the empty glass on the bar table before leaving a hundred dollar bill. He walks out, his head hung low. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, they would find the sadness. He quickly walks home, never noticing anything around him. What was the point? There was nothing different in this world, people were a blur.

Stopping in front of the boarding house, he looks up before walking inside. He could hear his brother, Stefan was depressed. He lost the love of his life. Damon shook it off, not taking pleasure in his brother's pain. Only finding pain itself with it. Damon closes his eyes as he walks to his room. His heart was broken. Again. Pouring vodka into a glass, he sat down and gulped it, eager to erase the pain.

Stefan was staring at his picture of Elena, his last memory. Elena died, worse was that she died in the second worst way possible. "Elena," He whispers, his voice cracking as more tears drop. His beloved Elena, so fragile yet so tough. He heard the door open, not bothering to turn he continued in his agony. Damon would love this, him being miserable. Losing the one he cherished most. He laid the picture softly onto the table, he stood up. Looking around, her grabs and old chair. He would be with her forever.

He breaks the leg; a sharpened piece was on one side. Perfect, he thought. There was no place for him here, his life was now useless. He aims the stake at his chest, right where the heart was placed. Stefan gripped the wood with two hands, closing his eyes tight. He inhales a deep breath before driving it hard into his chest. Pain and relief flooded him, through his veins. He crumbles down on the floor. He lay there, dying with wood in his heart. From above, he waved good-bye. He looks to Damon, Damon looked so lonely. A pang of sadness hit his heart before he continued on. He could see Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. They looked like they were in agony. Stefan's spirit diminishes from the Earth slowly, fading.

Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were huddled in Jenna's living room. They looked to each other, tears in their eyes. Even in Matt's. They held onto each other for comfort. A picture of Elena in the middle of them. Her brown eyes looked so happy, so full of optimism. "Think about Stefan," Caroline whispers before breaking into sobs. Stefan always meant Elena, they were like one person. If one was around, the other had to be close by. Jenna turned away, dabbing her eyes with tissues.

"I'm going to go to bed, be sure to lock up. If you want to stay here, it's fine. Just stay in," She says before her voice cracks as more tears flow. "Elena's," She finishes and walks slowly up stairs. Matt, Caroline and Bonnie nodded, watching Jenna's aunt weep. Life had changed, there was no light in the town of Mystic Falls. Elena was one of a kind. They shook their heads and cried more. At midnight they made their way up to Elena's room. Or what was her room. Pictures still hung the walls, the bed still unmade. Her belongings still there. Nothing had changed. They huddled up in Elena's bed, her smell lingering. Tears fell from their eyes, being in this room was much to bear but they would do anything to be close of Elena.

Soon, they fell asleep. Elena filled their senses. Being in this room, it brought memories. Memories that would last forever.

_A/N: Well, I cried through-out writing that. Even Stefan dying made me tear up. I tried my best, it wasn't much of a dialogue story. I hope you enjoyed this story. [: _

_Ciao,_

_xx-vampire-dorky-xx_


End file.
